Tired of Waiting!
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: Yashiro is tired of waiting, so he's taken actions to distract himself until real life matches his fantasies. Thank you Nintendo for Miitopia! Oh, and Ren's confused.


Hi! Been busy with life but with the recent issue of Skip Beat, I just couldn't help it. Inspired by my own recent gameplay. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Tired of Waiting!**

"Um, Yashiro-san?"

"Yes?"

Ren looked over his manager, furiously focused on the screens before him. It seemed every moment he got the chance, Yashiro Yukihito was on his 3DS system playing a game. He seemed so serious about it, to the point of obsession, that Ren had to know what was so great about this game. "What are you doing?"

"Getting some much needed development done." A small smile appeared on his face for a moment, pleased with something on the screen.

"With what, exactly?" This was not normal for the 'super' manager. Unless it was for work, Yashiro rarely ever used technology, let alone for entertainment. Something was seriously wrong with him.

Finally the man looked up from the screen, and Ren wished he hadn't. That sneaky manipulative look only meant one thing. His small smile became a broad grin before he thrust the screen before his eyes. "Take a look!"

"Eh?" Taking a small step back, Ren kept his eyes on the screens, trying to make sense of it. When he did, everything clicked into place.

On the screen were two Miis, one looking like him in a knight's armor, and the other… was Kyoko, as a cook. A pink cook. Above them were hearts flying around and Mii-Kyoko was giving Mii-Ren a present. The caption at the bottom even said 'Kyoko gave Ren a present!'. The number above their heads within a heart was well over 25. Was that a good thing? "Is this a dating simulator?"

Yashiro pouted. "No dummy. It's an RPG. One of the latest."

"And this RPG also includes dating?" He still didn't get it. Not really at least.

"No… not really." A sad sigh escaped the manager's lips before he put the system away. "But the relationship stats seem to be leading to a romantic angle."

"Why do they even have those?" Ren rarely played video games growing up, preferring nature screens, but he did play a Mario RPG one once. Pretty sure there wasn't a relationship stat there.

"So frustrated managers can finally get to see some action between two stupid love birds for once." Shaking slightly with rage, the usually calm Yashiro turned an accusing finger straight at his charge's nose, stunning the actor with his rudeness. "You ainobaka! Stop being so weak and just tell her how you feel like a man! There is no way she doesn't feel the same now! Not after all this time! Just tell her you lo-"

"We're going to be late." Ren rushed by the frustrated tirade as gracefully and shiny as possible. Nope. He was not dealing with this today.

"Hold it ainobaka!" Yashiro darted after him, demanding to be heard. He was not going to just settle on watching the two Miis he set up in one game 'getting closer'. Fun as the game was, he wanted the real thing. "I'm not done yet!"

END

* * *

A/N: Ainobaka basically means 'Love idiot'. I wanted to give Ren an accurate insult that'd embarrass him. I've been playing on my 3DS a lot lately, so I haven't been writing much. But I have kept up with skip beat! :D So recently I made Miis of Kyoko, Ren, Kuon, and Yashiro and i've incorporated three of them in Miitopia. the other three I use is myself, Tim Drake, and my brother's not so impressive girlfriend as the villian. Yeah, I don't like how they got together adn she has no life outside of him and no goals. That asside, I put Kyoko (cook) and Kuon (wizard) in a close relationship (I'm hooking up with tim and no one can stop me! 8D) It's tons of fun and this is just the demo. Free demo download on the website or store, full version next month. Can't wait to see how far I can take thier relationship!

That asside, I've started a youtube channel under this same name. It's lame and one vid right now but it's for news on my life and projects, original works mostly. Check it out if you have the time. Until next time!


End file.
